


Dan being a gentle bear

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, big dan, but probably happens, dan's muscles(sorry not sorry), dnp being married af, scenes no one deserves, sick phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Flufffffffff!!!!!!! Phil is sick... that's all.It’s not really Dan picking Phil up, it’s more like carrying but I hope u like it, this is the first thing that came to my mind(dunno why).





	Dan being a gentle bear

**Author's Note:**

> There's an ask saying that dan picking phil up is cute so this is originally posted on tumblr but i wanted to put this on here too because i love it hahahaha

Dan and Phil just got home from a meeting and it took longer than expected making both extremely tired but Dan doesn’t know that it took a toll on Phil’s body. Apparently Phil’s stressing himself out and constantly drinking caffeine. As Dan entered the door he heard a small whine and he saw Phil trying to hold himself up on a nearby wall whilst rubbing his forehead to soothe away the pain.

“Phil? Are you feeling sick?” Dan walked over to Phil who is 3 steps behind him, and then suddenly Phil’s knees gave out which would give him an enormous bruise on his knees if not for Dan. He reflexively caught Phil and whispered.

“Phil? Did you-perhaps… passed out?” Dan got his answer when Phil mumbled “head…hurts” and when he looked at him he noticed how his boyfriend’s paler than usual and his eyes closed shut tightly behind his glasses. Dan was worried but knows that it’s probably because of the pressure the other must be feeling and that he just has to be there for him.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” Dan slid his arm under Phil’s knees and the other on his lower back, carrying him bridal style. Entering their house and kicking the door to close it.. He then started walking towards his room and bending a bit to twist the knob, grateful for his large hands and long arms. He decided that his lover deserves to be taken care of tonight so he laid Phil gently on the bed, removing his shoes and his glasses. He tucked Phil under his duvet and kissed him on the forehead but not before mumbling “We’re so gonna talk about this later, you pretty nerd.”  He then went to the other side of the bed and took his spot beside him holding Phil against his chest. -mod Lea 

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me feedbacks ;) love you lotssssss! ♡♡♡


End file.
